Until the Night Time Comes
by London Ark
Summary: It's at night when it seems she needs him the most.


**Title:** Until the Night Time Comes

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me nor do I claim to own them in any way. I mean no copyright infringement, solely for entertainment of Bones fans.

**Summary: **It's at night when it seems she needs him the most.

**Rating:** K+

**~*B&B*~ **

Why does it always seem to storm out when I feel like this? I never understand that. "I hate these storms. I mean I really, really hate them." It seems so unrelenting right now. _"I know."_ His deep soothing voice comforts me while I lay there in bed trying to get that feeling of sleep to take over my body. _"Bones, stop thinking so hard. Let yourself relax."_ His voice calls again softly. His darkened form outlined in the window as the oversized rain drops pound against the glass. "I can't. I've tried." My voice is quiet and sad wanting to give up. _"Angela is going to get on your back about not getting sleep again. I know you can sleep. I can't come every time you feel like this." _His words said one thing, but the tone told her he wanted to every night. "But I need you." I plead, that's so unlike me. I don't like when I feel like this.

Every inch of me hurts. I'm sore and I can feel how tired my body is, and yet I have done no straining movements or actions of any form that would cause me to feel this way. My body is hot, but I feel so cold. I don't know if I want to kick the covers off and rip my pajamas away or bundle up and put on the jacket that he left here. His smell still lingers in the fabric lining of one of his favorite jackets. When he found out that he left it here, he just let it stay. He never took it home. He would wear it from time to time at my place if it was a bit too cool for him, but I think he purposely left it here knowing that I wore it, inhaling his Boothy smell, just so he could feel close when he was gone for a long weekend or if we didn't have a case.

That jacket had moved from the closet near the front door where he placed the jacket and had moved to the back of my bedroom door. "Booth please come sit, just be close to me. I feel better when you do…Please Booth." I asked no higher than the whispering hum of the air that blew from the vents, and yet he turned from the window and came over sitting at the edge of the bed facing towards me. His hand brushed over my forearm, rubbing so lightly I almost couldn't feel it. He knew this was one way to calm my nerves and relax me. And they did as he continued to place heavenly gentle caresses over my arm and shoulders and over my back. _"Better?" _His voice is as soft as mine was. "Yes. Thank you." I felt him stand and move around to the other side of the bed and crawling onto the mattress scooting in close to me as best he could while above the covers. His arms wrapped around me, warming the half of me that was not covered by the blankets.

"Do you still love me?" I ask him every time he comes to help me sleep during the storms. _'I'll never stop loving you."_ His honest words spoken as his head tucks into the back of my neck. "Then stay with me." He knows this question is coming, and I know he wants nothing more than to stay just like this every day and night for the rest of my life. _"You know I can't"_ He sighs softly hating that he has to say that every time. "But I miss you so much." I said holding back the tears. His arms moving lower to my hips gently holding me close. _"I'll always be with you."_ I held on to his words, though I know they weren't quite what I wished would happen. _"Don't worry yourself. You will be alright. You'll be perfect. I promise you. Whenever you need me, I'll be there. Even if you can't see me or hear me. I know you know I'm right."_ He pressed his lips softly to my shoulder. "I do know. You've always been right. You've taught me so much." I told him feeling the pull of sleep finally catching up with me. _"Well you have always had a steep learning curve."_ He said with a chuckle. _"Rest your eyes now. I know you're tired now."_ He said softly stroking my face and hair. "Tell me before I go to sleep." Is the last question I ask him every night. _"I Love you Bones. Every time the sun hits your beautiful face, it's my love for you. Every time the wind picks up your hair in a gentle breeze, it's my love for you. Every time your heart flutters for no reason, it's my love for you. Know that I loved you then, that I love you now, and that I'll love you forever and even after that."_ His voice trails into my dreams as I finally let my body rest and dream of us.

The next morning, he is gone just like he always is. The covers up over and wrapped around my arms keeping me warm. The blankets caress my skin so softly as if he is there. His smell no longer lingers in my sheets. His side of the bed is cold and unused. I dare not sleep on that side. His badge and photo of us still sits on my dresser collecting dust. I dress and make my way to the lab like I do every day. It is hard to do sometimes, but I know I have to.

Our 'family' is there waiting for me every morning to help or support me in anyway, and I let them because you taught me to let them in. It's been harder to deal with than I thought. It finally sunk in that you were really gone this time. I grieved for you for so long. Still loving what's gone, but I know life carries on. I still feel empty, which is why I call for you when it rains. Angela says it's ok to still grieve, to cry. I miss you. Missing what's gone. I wish you were here every day. I'll never forget what we had. What you taught me. What you gave me. What was meant for us. You never got a chance to really know.

I can only say that I was glad that we got to truly have one another for at least a little while before you were taken from us. I never felt a moment of regret from the nights we made love. The nights you showed me how to break the laws of physics. The nights you showed me what love really was. And though you are not here physically, I will never regret the life we created. He's strong, growing perfectly and going to be just like you. I know that every time I look into our son's eyes, I'll see you. And I'll know you're looking back at me, that it will be your love for me in the glimmer of his eyes. I'm still loving what's gone, but I know life carries on. You taught me that. I will tell our son about you. That you were a hero and the best kind of person anyone could be. I'm sure he'll hate his name just like you at times, but he will be proud to be called by that name. You are my heart Booth. What you taught me and what you gave me will always be with me and that I know you were the greatest part of my life. Until the night comes when I can call for you, I remain forever yours.

**~*B&B*~ **

a/n: Sorry for being a bit sad. I hope nothing like this happens to them. City of Angels was on tonight and it kinda sparked a little story in my head. Though I know it's sad, I do hope you all enjoyed it. Comments and follows are very welcome and appreciated.


End file.
